1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic communication systems and more particularly to a system and method for optimizing timing of responses to customer communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Organizations may interact with customers and others via a wide variety of communication channels. Text-based communication channels typically do not involve one-to-one contact with a representative of the organization. Customers may send e-mail, submit a web-based form, or send a facsimile and have some uncertainty as to whether the communication was received.
Organizations often address this uncertainty by immediately sending an acknowledgement to every communication. In many situations, this immediate acknowledgement is highly appreciated by the sender. For example, an order placed with a retailer may not be filled for a week or more. An immediate acknowledgement provides the customer with assurance that their order was received and is being processed.
However, in other situations, an immediate acknowledgement or other partial response is an annoyance. If the communication includes a request that is fulfilled hours, or even minutes later, an immediate acknowledgement is typically of little or no value to the sender. For instance, a customer may request a transfer of funds from one bank account to another using a web-based form, then move on to other web-sites and later log-off without checking their e-mail. A transfer of funds may be accomplished in a short period of time, so the customer will likely have received both an acknowledgement of the request and a confirmation that the transfer was completed by the next time they open their e-mail. These multiple messages may be confusing or annoying to the customer. Thus, a system and method for optimizing timing of responses to customer communications is needed.